ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Joey Greco
Andrew Joey Greco, better known by his ring name, Joey Greco, is currently with a company called CWF. Joey Greco has been working with CWF since early April. Joey then got called up but didn't have the success he wanted so he then left the company for a few weeks because he wanted some time of to think. Recently he came back supporting a new look, a new attitude, and some new devastating moves. He hasn't re-debuted live yet but currently re-debuted at a house show destroying Hollywood's Most Wanted showing the people in the back that he is back with a Vengeance! Background Ever since a kid Joey Greco wanted to wrestle for the WWE. When he was just 10 years old he started to lift weights and train to become a wrestler. At 14 years old when he was in high school he started to wrestle and in high school he was 72-1 and his only loss was to his brother John Greco who is his trainer/manager now. And that was his first ever high school match. Then in College he wrestled for Ohio State where he was 90-2 and this time he lost to his brother again one of the times and another time lost to a man named Adam Miller. He was 0-2 vs his brother until he faced his brother a third time but he broke his arm so bad it ended his wrestling career. Then WWE called in Joey Greco for a tryout match but when he got there said sorry but they gave the match to someone else until CWF called him and gave him a development contract in April. CWF Career Joey Greco made his debut under the name of Evildoer as he won 3 straight matches as he was becoming an unstoppable force in CWF until he was matched with John Selby who had Joey's number. But then Evildoer changed his name with to Joey Greco who quickly became a crowd favorite. Then under the name of Joey Greco he hasn't had a great career as he lost his first 3 matches including a Money In The Bank ladder Match. Finally Joey Greco left CWF for a couple of weeks thinking about his career and the direction its going in. He then came back in a house Show recently destroying Hollywood Most Wanted. Now Joey is waiting to re-debut in CWF. Now 2 weeks ago Joey Greco defeated The Boss to get the Global Championship but after the match The Boss attacked Joey Greco and got revenge on him and then the week after that before the match started The Boss got another attack on Joey Greco knocking him out for a second straight week in a row. Then in a match Joey Greco got hurt and has been out of action for a couple of weeks now and no one knows when he will come back. Then Joey Greco came back again and now he plans on staying as his first match back he was in a triple threat match which he got pinned in. But the next match was a #1 contenders match for the World Heavyweight Championship vs Dane West which Joey Greco won. He then had a match next week vs Anthony Romeri but since Shawn Fury attacked Anthony Romeri he was unable to defend the title so the new Commissioner Mr. D made a match at Doomsday which is Shawn Fury vs Joey Greco for the World Heavyweight Championship but before that it is Dane West vs Joey Greco in a Steel Cage match. Other Facts Theme Music: :*As Face Joey Greco : What I've Done by Linkin Park :*As Heel Joey Greco : The Nameless by Slipknot Move List :*''Death Has Arrived (Reverse Death Valley Driver)'' :*''You Just Got Racked (Torture Rack)'' :*''Big Flippin (Backflipping Leg drop of the Top Rope)'' :*''Back and Around Again(Roundhouse kick to back of head)'' :*Spear :*Big Boot :*DDT :*Armbar :*Standing Dropkick :*Clothsline 'Signature Weapons' :*Tables :*Ladders :*Steel Chairs 'Signature Match' :*TLC Match Championships and Accomplishments Soon to come...